


Fiend Angelical

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Jesus Christ on a Cracker there are way too many limbs to even think about, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud fears that, no matter how much he loves them, they'll think of him as different. They are SOLDIERs. He is not. But, acceptance isn't as far away as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiend Angelical

**Author's Note:**

> I think this story still holds the title of "First A/S/G/Z/C fic" but I have no idea. It was originally uploaded in 2008.

Cloud bit his lip, looking apprehensively around the bedroom. There were dozens of candles lit, bathing the room in soft hues of yellow and orange, and Cloud could see well enough in them, considering. The lights, he knew, were purely there for him, as his lovers no longer needed them. Their eyesight was perfect. Beyond perfect, really.

Zack said that he could see the smallest of reflections on a glass while playing poker—he knew everyone's hands as well as they knew it. Angeal used it to keep an eye out for Zack and Cloud—even hundreds of feet away the man could see them, watch their surroundings; it had come in handy more times then Cloud could count. Genesis liked to use it for watching the people in an opposite building having sex; they apparently were well versed with toys. Sephiroth's use had surprised Cloud—while he used it for many things, one of Sephiroth's favorite pastimes was to sit on the roof and be able to look through the smog up into the sky. Sometimes the blond sat cuddled next to him in a large blanket, not being able to see anything, but loving the experience of it all.

Everything about the four men made Cloud's throat and chest tighten; why him? What did he do to deserve such lovers? Was he just lucky? Or was there a celestial being watching over him, making everything that he had dealt with as a child—the taunts, the beating from the townspeople, his mother's pleas to allow him to go to school without fear he would be strung up by his toes, his father laying in a bed with his eyes sinking into the back of his head. Had Minerva decided that enough pain was enough?

Because now, everything that Cloud felt was pleasure.

A low knock came from the doorway and Cloud turned and smiled. It was Genesis.

"Hello love," he whispered. His long auburn hair fell across his jaw and the red silk he wore only made him that much brighter. "The others are preparing, but I was too tempted by you to wait."

Cloud smiled—Genesis was always so persistent. "I guess that I'll just have to accept that," he teased. He moved his legs to one side of the bed, making sure that his tiny amount of clothing kept still. Genesis, well-versed in the act of pouncing before undressed, seemed to react only when a little bit more skin was showing. Zack, who smiled while brushing a few stray hairs from his eyes, had told him that. The blond had seen it in action, as well.

While all of his lovers cared for him and each other deeply, Cloud was connected to Genesis in a different way. Zack had lost his virginity to Sephiroth, and Sephiroth lost his virginity to Angeal, who in part lost it to Genesis. But, Zack hadn't been Cloud's first—though he had been the second.

Cloud's lips parted and he licked his lips. "You know I love you, don't you?"

With a grin and a roaming hand inching its way toward Cloud, Genesis said yes. It was always good to have a lover say that.

"You know, with those big blue eyes, you could make even the most cold-hearted bastard fall in love with you. Sephiroth, before Zack, had been very much like that. We were lucky for him to come along. We're lucky you decided to come, too. It wouldn't be the same without you here. There would be an open space between Zack and myself—Sephiroth's hair would even hang off of the bed, my little Chocobo."

Once, that nickname would have caused Cloud to narrow his eyes and spit out profanities, but now... he leaned in to Genesis, letting the auburn-haired man run his finger along the inside of his thigh. Moaning in content, not truly caring that the others were in the other room, probably being as frisky as he and Genesis were being, Cloud felt his stomach tight and let his lips cascade over Genesis'.

"So willing, so eager. Now, I know you missed us while we were gone."

Cloud moaned in response. They would have continued, probably until Genesis was deep inside of him and causing his knees to jerk and their bodies to entwine, but someone was at the door, coughing.

"Looks like someone's in need for a very, very good night," Zack said, his violet blue eyes bright. There were hickies from one side of his throat to the other, and there was a different hand clasped on each of his ass cheeks.

"We were only going to raise the room temperature a little," Genesis said as he pulled away and began to untie his robe, letting it fall down his legs. "Afterall, we cannot have a party without there being more people, right?"

Sephiroth let go of Zack and sauntered forward, wrapping his arms around Genesis' naked torso. Leaning forward, the man rubbed his knee against Genesis' groin and licked the expanse of his throat. "Hello, Genesis."

"Holy, I love how you say that." Zack swooned. "You should really, really say that more often. It could probably make me come in my pants." Waving his hand in front of his face like a fan, Zack smiled and grabbed Angeal's arm, pulling him forward onto the bed. "C'mon, you lug of hot SOLDIER."

Angeal rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Zack's neck, letting himself fall into the bed. Rolling on top of the raven-haired man, he held his wrists up over Zack's head and ravished his mouth, only moving when they broke apart for breath. "Be a good puppy," Angeal muttered before sitting up, looking from Sephiroth and Genesis, who were now letting their cocks touch, to Cloud. A short movement with his hand and Cloud was on top of Angeal, the small of his back pressing against the man's long erection. Zack was licking at his neck and Angeal's hands reached down to play with Cloud's soft blond hair between his legs.

"It's good to see you," Angeal muttered.

Cloud gasped as the long, strong fingers grazed against his sac, the feeling of warmth stretching its way through his stomach. "Gaia," he whimpered against Zack's mouth. He kissed back with a fervor, tongues and the feeling of Angeal's hands on him answering any prayer he could have uttered. There was something mystical about the way their saliva came together, the sweat of their skin meeting in ways that no one could have ever imagined. It was a black abyss of raw and powerful emotions; with every caress, every sweet touch and lick and every—

Angeal had moved his bottom between his legs and now there was a perfect pink tongue slipping between his cheeks.

"Oh," Cloud moaned, pushing his hands down to the head between his legs, grasping at long silver hair. Sephiroth was skilled with his tongue—there was no doubt about that. Wet, slipping between his hole, filling him in ways that not many men could. Cloud had missed this while his lovers had been away for a short while—not just the sexual aspects, but the fact that their breath was on his chest, in his mouth, on his pulsing erection. Nothing could compare to that.

"I say we make love to him until he comes a hundred times over," Genesis spoke, words lusty. He was holding himself, long cock erect and pulsing. "But I want him first, if none care to complain."

"Aw, you're no fair... but, I do think that we could have a little fun with this—maybe we shouldn't wait to take turns." Zack untangled himself from the others. He looked around, rubbing his mouth with his hand before snapping his fingers together. "Perfect idea," he sang, "I is a smart boy!" He crawled to the other side of the bed.

Genesis took Zack's position, but the teenager came back within a moment with a bottle of lubrication in his hands. "Love, you are as smart as you say that you are. But, what else does your idea entail? Because, if it has anything with you lathering that ass of yours up as well, I will most certainly be pleased."

Cloud blinked and allowed Sephiroth's hair to release from his fingers. Angeal's cock was leaking with pre-come and it was wrong to continue to torture him.

"Sephiroth," Angeal stated, "Our puppy and chocobo need to know that they're loved."

Cloud moved away from the First Class SOLDIERs, standing wobbly before them. He let his fingers trail over his shoulders, looking down at the ground. "I, uh..."

"Cloud? What is it?" Sephiroth got up from his knees, wrapping his arms around Cloud's shoulders. "Is there anything on your mind?"

"Did we do something wrong, Cloudy?" Zack looked down, letting his hand fall as well. "Did we hurt you?"

"N..no. It's just..." Cloud looked up into Sephiroth's dark silver eyes, the mako in the shining behind the color. "It's just that I'm—"

Angeal interrupted, sitting up from the bed, arms tucked. "Do not say that you are unworthy. We care for you—you belong with us."

Cloud sighed and let his head rest on Sephiroth's chest. "It's good to know."

"That will never change, Cloud." Sephiroth gently ran a hand through Cloud's spikes, letting his hand drift to his shoulders and the up his neck to his face. The silver-haired general cupped Cloud's cheek. "We will love you no matter the circumstances."

"Me too," Zack said meekly as he moved over to Angeal, wrapping his arms around the other man's chest, leaning forward for a small kiss against his forehead. "Not having you would be like... like not having the cheese to our bologna and cheese triple decker. You and me, in the middle with our lovely chunks of bread smushing us together. What more could you want? I mean, sure, balogna is pretty good by itself, but it wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't be bologna and cheese."

Cloud leaned up to look at each lover's face, and each set of eyes stared back into him. Each held the same love, same devotion. "Thank you," he muttered after a moment, bending his face back into Sephiroth's chest.

Cloud felt Sephiroth's legs heading toward the bed, and when the back of his knees hit the mattress he allowed himself to fall back next to Angeal and Zack, who smiled up at him. Zack waved the lubrication at Cloud, who let himself take in a deep breath.

"Well, I think that the sandwich idea is perfect, don't you?" Genesis laid his head against the space between Zack and Cloud, grabbing the lubrication away from Zack, who whimpered a complaint. "I say that we have a little fun, make our darling lovers writhe. Don't you think so, my little yellow chocobo? Can we ride you until the night's whispering shadows subside?"

Cloud nodded, his stomach tightening. This was what he wanted more than anything—their bodies on his in a tangle of limbs and emotions. He even bit back a laugh at the poetic nonsense Genesis used.  "Yes... please."

Genesis nodded for Sephiroth to move, which was nearly impossible. "Oh, fine," Genesis said after a moment. "But you're going to want to move up a little, love. It wouldn't be good for me to fall off of the bed. Here." Squirting a bit of the lubrication into his hand, he passed it to Zack and Angeal before climbing to the edge of the bed, coating himself with the fluid.

"That will not be entering me, Genesis."

Genesis laughed and Cloud saw Sephiroth's face tense up. "You know, no matter how much you say that you don't like this," the auburn-haired man said and Cloud could hear Sephiroth moan just a little, "I know that you do." Sephiroth arched back to the touch, and one of Genesis' hands reached up to pet his hair. "Good Sephiroth. Now, why don't you prepare our little Cloud?"

Cloud looked away from Sephiroth and Genesis in front of him to the side, where Zack was already being slowly entered. The SOLDIER moaned and let one hand fall to the side, tucking several strands of Cloud's pale blonde hair behind his ear. Each quirk, each dimple, every movement of their lips—a spiraling daze of sounds and light and perfection. Even if he himself was no perfect, there were four beautiful, intoxicating men who would lay down themselves to him.

Probing, slightly shaking fingers entered him and Cloud let out another gasp, grabbing hold of the sheets on the bed. One of the candles flickered out with his gust of breath. Cloud felt in pushing against him, one finger after another, and his entire belly was on  _fire_. Like drinking Cosmo Candles, but there wasn't cinnamon in his mouth—instead, he was met with mint: Sephiroth's taste. The mouth fastened to his licked and sucked, and the steely eyes just looked.

It wasn't a come hither look, like the ones Genesis was so well known for, but one that left an imprint, like the night that Cloud had first joined Sephiroth on top of the building to watch the stars. Even in mid-sex the man could have easily been tucking him in for the night, warm against the blankets.

"May I?"

Always the gentleman, the blue-eyed boy thought as he moved himself around, flipping onto his stomach so that Sephiroth had easier access to his entrance. "Please."

The silver-haired general leaned forward, a little help from Genesis who was snickering and pounding harder into the man, making it a bit difficult for Sephiroth to find the perfect angle for entrance. When he did, however, with his own strength and Genesis, Cloud felt the entire organ sliding in, meeting little resistance with the help of the lubrication. It slid slick across his insides and Cloud grabbed the blankets again, whimpering with need. Hips bucking up, Cloud waiting for Sephiroth to find his pleasure spot, deep inside of him.

When he did, Cloud arched back like a cat and purred, twisting his entire body, tightening around Sephiroth.

"Please," Cloud begged, bucking twice against Sephiroth. He was never so needy. "I... Holy, harder, please."

Sephiroth complied, thrusting in harder and deeper, rocking against Cloud's prostate with every thrust. Cloud couldn't think, couldn't scream, couldn't do more than breathe heavily and moan.

"He sounds," Angeal said from next to them, "so beautiful. Lift him up."

Cloud felt Sephiroth pulling him up from underneath his arm pits, but everything was in technicolor. Something touched his groin, causing his half-stirred erection to pulse again with life. It was Angeal.

The man's stubble rubbed across the sensitive area around his thighs as he took Cloud in his mouth. Exquisite heat, like being tossed into an open flame. It only amplified when Zack, who had crawled on top of Angeal, impaling himself on the man's cock, began to lick at his neck.

Cloud bit his lip and arched back, not far enough to hurt Sephiroth or be too far from Zack's tongue. The black-haired boy was suckling his fingers, sliding them across his face, letting them slide over every inch of skin that Cloud could touch.

Heaven for sinners, Cloud thought as he wrapped his wet fingers, Zack having moved to his face again to capture his moans with his mouth, around the boy's swollen member. This was Heaven for the Damned, for those who Minerva would cast out. And he was all right with that.

Genesis came first, causing a chain reaction that no one wanted to stop. Cloud felt warm liquid spraying his insides, thick with life, and he jerked in Angeal's mouth. The older man's lips became like a fortress until the very last moment before his complete and utter surrender to the wanton pleasure of the SOLDIERs mouth. Zack came last, his white seed spread across Cloud's grasping fingers, breath harsh against Cloud's neck.

They didn't bother to clean up too much. Angeal, always being to one to think of cleanliness, had hidden soft cloths in the dresser drawer, but Cloud could feel himself falling into sleep as the man began to wipe him up. Zack, whose bare chest Cloud put his head on, was already mumbling about being so drained. Cloud understood, completely.

After the soft cloth left his skin, Angeal tucked them into bed next to one another, Genesis sliding against Cloud's left side while Zack stayed on the right. Angeal laid next to Zack and Sephiroth, silver hair wrapping around his lover's shoulders, took the position behind Genesis.

Settled in and Genesis snapping his fingers, causing the last of the candles to go out, Cloud ran his fingers over Genesis' hand, his other clasped to Angeal's. "Please..." he began, hoping that his voice was not too loud, "just don't leave." 

"We won't."


End file.
